Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Taylor Lautner acted as a werewolf in Twilight. But no one knew he was what his job entitled. A wolf; A werewolf. When a faithful Jacob Black fan, Kara Ashley Connor, finds out his secret, to what lenghts will Taylor go to keep her mouth shut? Taylor/OC


In his wolf form, Taylor looked nothing like the wolf form of his role, Jacob Black. Instead of having reddish brown fur and black eyes, he had grey and black fur with bright, chocolate brown eyes. Similar to the eyes of his human form. Taylor had also worn a collar with his name and address on it. In case if he had wondered a little too far from home. But that didn't happen often.

-Kara-

I didn't usually drive at night, due to my somewhat bad eyesight, but I had to get out of the house before my family drove me fucking insane. I sighed deeply and took my eyes off the road to turn the music up louder. When I sat up to continue driving, a large grey and black wolf was in my headlights. I gasped and quickly slammed on the breaks, almost hitting my head on the windshield.

Carefully, I climbed out my 1985 Volkswagen beetle and walked to it. The wolf had blood on it's paws and side. It must've been in a fight and probably won. I reached to stroke it's fur when something sparkled. It was a dog collar. Why would a wolf be wearing a dog collar?

Taylor whimpered and yelped as he ran through the small forest, away from the alpha male of a wolf pack. He had tried to fight him but he was getting too many injuries for his liking. He ran out onto the expressway, hoping someone would see him and help. Unfortunately, the expressway was oddly empty. Taylor whimpered weakly and fell out onto the road. Someone had to help him. Anyone, just someone.

Hoping this wolf didn't have any diseases, I carefully picked it up and carried it to my car to take home to it's owner. I grunted and put it in my passenger seat then looked down at my blood covered Jacob Black shirt. I whined and went to the driver's side, mumbling angrily, "You owe me another Jacob shirt, wolfy."

The wolf whimpered and licked at his paws. I ruffled it's fur, hoping to placate it's pain. I looked at the collar again before starting my old beetle. "So, your name is Taylor. Weird name for a wolf." I remarked before driving off.

I yawned loudly and parked in front of Taylor owner's house. I yawned loudly again and rubbed my eyes. That was a longer ride than I thought. Taylor was no longer licking at his injured and bleeding paws and was sleeping. Rubbing my eyes again, I got out and went to Taylor's side, getting him out the car and carried him to the door. Shifting his weight onto my hip, I knocked on his door but there was no answer. "C'mon, dude!" I called and knocked again. Still no answer. I sighed and contemplated leaving him on the porch. I shook my head. Taylor could die on this porch if I just left him. I sighed and knocked again before sitting on the porch steps with Taylor's head in my lap. "Where is your owner, huh?" I asked, stroking his soft fur. "They're probably out looking for you." I moaned and closed my eyes, hoping to be able to take a small nap.

Taylor's brown eyes slowly opened and he quickly stood. A girl was asleep with his head in her lap. He would transform back into his human form soon. But how soon, he didn't know. He yelped as he tried to walk on his front paws. He gasped as the sleeping girl began to stir. "Taylor?" She moaned softly then stretched and turned to look back at the door. Taylor's eyes widened and he cursed inwardly was he began to transform. The girl gasped and quickly stood. "Ta-Taylor?!" She called, slowly coming closer to him. His snout became a nose and a mouth, his wolf ears molded down into his skull and his human ears sprouted out then the rest of his body changed. "You're…Taylor Lautner." She whispered then moaned and fainted. He scratched his head and sighed. "That was a little easier than I expected.." Taylor stood and picked her up, carrying her inside. Maybe he could convince her that what she saw was just a dream. That was a very big maybe.


End file.
